To Love an Earth Bender
by Mournless
Summary: Iroh has something important to tell Bolin. What could it be?


It was late. Crescent moon high in the sky. Brightly shining stars were perfectly reflected in the still almost black waters of the open ocean, causing ships to look more like they were flying rather than sailing.

It was also cold. Enough so that every time Bolin released air from his lungs, he saw a white puff form before his soft green eyes. Yet despite all that, he was in no hurry to go home, perfectly content to stay in General Iroh's hotel room for another hour or so. Even though it was chilly inside, it was still warmer than it was outdoors. Besides, Iroh had said he wanted to tell him something important.

"So! What did'ja need to tell me, General Iroh Sir?" he asked eagerly, rubbing his almost frozen hands together in an attempt to thaw them.

Iroh simply smiled at the young bender. "Bolin, how many times have I requested-" he started, pausing in his speech as he pulled Bolin's cold hands into his warmer ones. Then slowly, he brought those fingers to his lips, using his heated breath to warm them. "...that when it's just us, you call me Iroh."

Bolin's cheeks flushed a bright pink at the seemingly intimate gesture. "I-I-...Sorry, Iroh...just a habit." he said, forcing a wide grin.

Though his suddenly tense and awkward state did not go unnoticed by the older male. "I m sorry...have I made you uncomfortable?" he asked, giving Bolin's fingers a light squeeze, showing that s what he was talking about.

"Oh, yes, I m completely uncomfortable with being able to feel my finger tips again." Bolin joked, relaxing a little. This caused the worry in Iroh's own eyes to fade a little. A worry that Bolin only now noticed.

"I m glad. Especially since what I have to say could very well do just that." he admitted quietly, running his thumb softly on top of Bolin's, though his eyes never pulled away from the earth bender's. There was a quiet determination shining in those smoldering eyes that commanded the young boy s attention.

"Yyyeeeaahhh...what s this whole thing about, anyway?" Bolin questioned, his curiosity becoming almost unbearable.

"I know that you previously felt something for our mutual friend, Avatar Korra. I m also pleased to know that you have moved on, and no longer dwell on her. But I would like to know...has someone else caught your eye?"

Well...he could certainly think of worse things for the General to ask. Though why this was of interest to him...even though they were friends, it made no real sense.

"No...no one yet why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Why were his hands suddenly feeling so hot? Oh yeah, because Iroh was holding onto them...Wait, why was he still holding onto his hands?

"Because I would like you to consider being in a relationship with me."

...Wow, being a war General, even in peace time, he DEFINITELY knew how to drop bombs. And that was a really, really big one.

"I...you...wha-?" words didn't make sense in his head anymore. Even basic emotions were crashing together, unable to detangle themselves from one another.

Yet somehow, Iroh had managed to hold onto his gaze this entire time. "I've been interested in you for some time Bolin. You're brave, strong, kind, and you never fail to make me laugh." What was the General saying? "I'd hoped you would have noticed my affection for you sooner, but perhaps I was too subtle." So then...all these outings these past several months were dates? "But then, I haven t exactly had much...any...experience in these matters before." Iroh had never cared for someone before? Or just never gotten together with the one he cared about?" But that doesn't matter. I've loved you for some time now. And though you may very well say no to me, and you may no longer wish for my friendship, I thought that keeping you in the dark about it any longer would be doing you a great disservice. I understand if-"

"You love me?" Iroh loved him? "You seriously love me?"

Iroh didn't even hesitate. "I do."

Iroh loved him.

General Iroh of the freaking United Forces loved HIM. BOLIN. A simple earth bender boy who grew up on the streets with his brother.

He was in total shock.

Perceiving rejection, Iroh retracted his hands, not wanting to disrespect the boy by doing something he didn't want. "I apologize. Perhaps this was not the time to-" his next words died on his lips as Bolin reached out for his hands, and gripped them tightly, a small sobbing noise forcing it's way out of the now trembling earth bender that stared at the floor.

"No...no, don t ever be sorry...for loving someone..." he couldn't believe it. A warm bubble had been growing inside his chest of ages now, but it took Iroh confessing for Bolin to let himself realize that he too felt something for the older man. That the bubble of warmth was affection. Contentment. Adoration. Love. "Thank you...thank you."

Confusion and concern were etched out in Iroh's golden eyes. "Thank me? What for?" he asked, kneeling before Bolin, trying to get the other to look at him.

And when he did, a tearful but happy face is what greeted him. Along with a reply.

"Thank you...for loving me."

That was all the ammo he needed to launch a full(but soft) assault on Bolin's lips, claiming them for his own.

Neither male had felt such completion before. And Bolin quickly decided that he liked the slightly more impulsive side of his new lover.


End file.
